Nickolas the Hedgehog
Nickolas the Hedgehog is a green hedgehog with red shoes and resembles sonic's shape, also has some of his powers. BACKSTORY Nick's parents died during a robbing. Nick was 10 and vowed that he would find and kill that guy, all he knew was that he was a hedgehog due to seeing his shadow. Nick set out on a trip to his uncle whom then hated them. He then packed up and ran away. He trained and trained and trained until he found a strange glowing light in the ground. He picked it up and it shined and merged with him. The emeralds powers were unknown, but when he merged with it he knew it wasn't a chaos emerald. The emerald said "you are not ready yet" and unmerged from him. He was found by ninjas and attacked by them. He fought hard and then blacked out. He awoke in a dojo. He found a sensei talking to ninjas. He then trained harded then before. sensai noticed the emerald and said to himself "no way it cant be the legendary warriors reincarnation!?!?!" he trained until the sensei was captured by other ninjas. he was still looking for him to this day. POWERS Spin Dash - just like sonic he curls up into a ball and spins then dashs, this can do major damage to a normal enemy and minor a stronger enemy. Homing Attack - again just like sonic he jumps as a ball and will always hit the enemy, this can be dodged by enemys with extreme speed, sometimes sonic will not dodge it, this attack does very big damage to a minor and still alot to a stronger enemy. Nickolas Boom - This is a modified version of the sonic boom, where he shouts "NICKOLAS BOOM" this has him dash faster than sonic's running speed with a green aura. after intense training can be turning into the Nickolas Air Boom, making him able to fly this can easily kill a minor enemy and do major damage to a stronger enemy, this takes up a 4th of his energy. Chaos Dimensional Warp - After years of being pushed to the limit he still can only do this with 5 or more of the chaos emeralds, this attack starts by him grabbing air and ripping it open, creating a portal, he then can throw things or enemy into the portal and shut it. Ki Blast - just like little energy attacks nbd nbd Pyrokinesis - he does have a flaming essential however it does have limits. WEAKNESSES Water - he's not made of fire so it won't kill him but it will weakin his flames. However strangely his lightining form water will empower him. FORMS Lightning Form - he is able turn lightning into power and with enough electricity he can turn into this form even alot of static can turn him into this form also a lightning bolt will turn him into this form. PERSONALITY Nick is cocky and arrogant at times, he loves TV and Video Games, mostly fighting games. WIP